The present invention relates to heavy brine solutions containing zinc bromide and at least one soluble salt selected from the group consisting of calcium chloride and calcium bromide, and, in particular, to such brines having a low fluid loss containing hydroxyethyl cellulose.
In recent years, the practical operating range of clear brines for use in the oil and gas industry has been significantly extended by utilizing soluble zinc salts, particularly zinc bromide, so that the advantages of clear brines can now be obtained with fluids having densities as high as 19.2 pounds per gallon at ambient temperatures and pressures.
The high density clear brines are used extensively: as completion fluids to minimize plugging of perforation tunnels, to protect formation permeability and to minimize mechanical problems; as workover fluids, for the same reasons; as packer fluids, to allow easy movement and retrieval of the packer; for underreaming, gravel-pack and sand consolidation applications; as kill fluid or ballast fluid; for wire-line work; and as drilling fluids.
Clear brines having a density of 14.2 pounds per gallon (ppg) or lower are generally formulated to contain sodium chloride, sodium bromide, potassium chloride, calcium chloride, calcium bromide, or mixtures of these salts. Clear brines having a density up to about 15.1 ppg can be formulated with calcium chloride and calcium bromide; however, if the brine must have a low crystallization temperature, then clear brines in this density range are generally formulated to contain a soluble zinc salt. Zinc bromide is preferred because brines containing it are less corrosive than brines containing zinc chloride. Clear brines having a density greater than about 15.1 ppg are formulated to contain zinc bromide.
Generally, hydroxyethyl cellulose (HEC) and xanthan gum polymers are compatible with the fluids which do not contain zinc salts. However, at the higher densities, the hydration of the viscosifiers is significantly slower. HEC is generally considered as unsatisfactory for use in fluids containing zinc salts.